


All The Records Are Playing (And My Heart Keeps Saying)

by ArwenLune



Series: Natasha And Her Bird Boys [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Marvel RarePair Exchange, Multi, Natasha Collects Bird Boys, Polyamory, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that roadtripping with Natasha involves trying out all the interesting specials at roadside diners, and also 100% more camping than Sam had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Records Are Playing (And My Heart Keeps Saying)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_because3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/gifts).



It turns out that roadtripping with Natasha involves trying out all the interesting specials at roadside diners, and also 100% more camping than Sam had expected. He's not quite sure where he picked up the idea that her natural state was the polished Natasha he saw on television or the sharp, wry woman who borrowed the old flat-iron under his sink while she watched her world collapse around her.

 _This_ Natasha is wearing somebody's ancient Army Rangers sweatshirt, too large on her and so often washed that the text has all but worn off. (Sam isn't sure he wants to know who she got it from; the only Ranger he's met since he fell in with these weirdos is Nick Fury.) Crammed in the boot of the Corvette with the camping gear is also one of Steve's flannel shirts and a t-shirt from a 2004 archery competition in Iowa. Sam is keeping a close eye on his own hoodie.

 _This_ Natasha rolls down the car window to let her hair dry into wild curls and then just ties it back. It takes her a while to become fully functional in the morning and she hates running. She tells terrible – _terrible!_ – jokes and laughs when he groans at her puns.

This Natasha will, if sufficiently provoked by Earth, Wind and Fire, dance in her carseat to Boogie Wonderland.

It's the best thing.

 

"Always thought you were a hotel room sort of person," he confesses the second night, when she's built a fire and he finishes putting up the well-used tent. The first night they stayed in a trailer somewhere near Spokane. It had been sparse but neat, and, he suspected, a safehouse she's wanted to check in on while she was in the neighbourhood.

Tonight though, they're camping along the Yellowstone River, not far past Billings. It's only just turning toward autumn, still warm during the day, turning chilly when the sun goes down.

"I've never camped for fun," she says casually, poking the fire. "Wanted to know what it was like."

Sam takes a moment to unpack that. He is aware that this whole trip is something of an experiment on her part. Natasha is trying out being a normal person, doing normal people things. He suspects at least part of the reason she asked him along is because he's the most normal person she knows.

He's decided to feel honoured she asked him.

He's been hoping that isn't the only reason she wanted him around.

"Whose stuff is this?" 

"Clint's. I wanted to borrow his pickup too, but for some reason he didn't think the Corvette would be as useful on the farm."

Sam laughs, bringing over the cooking gear. He knows Clint from Steve and Natasha's stories, has seen him on video clips from the Battle of New York. Definitely noticed the nice arms. Somehow he hadn't seemed like a farm type of person. 

He thinks about the flirty undertone that's been between Natasha and him. When she unexpectedly turned up at the motel on Vancouver island Steve and Sam had been waiting to spot the Winter Soldier, she'd just said, in much the same tone as the very first words they've ever exchanged, "Hey Airman. Fancy a road trip home?"

He'd wondered (hoped) if that was her way of taking that flirtation further. Instead it's still there, and he's enjoying it, but it's making him wonder too. 

"You and he together?" he finally asks, crouching down.

He's come to realise that for a spy (ex spy?) Natasha is surprisingly down with bluntness.

"Not exclusively," she says, glancing at him under the guise of accepting a water bottle. 

"Ah."

Well, not like he was expecting anything with Natasha to be run of the mill. He throws her a grin. "That mean we can make out?"

The answer comes in the form of a small, surprisingly strong hand in his neck, guiding his face down to hers. He unfolds his legs to sit on his knees, never breaking the kiss.

It takes them a moment to find their rhythm, slow and heady, but then it's hot as hell, all slick tongues and breathy little sounds. His hands come up and cup her jaw, and it's always surprising to him how small she is, because in moments like these she's capable of filling his entire world.

The water is boiling by the time they break apart. Her face looks amazing in the firelight, flushed and open as she looks up at him. He leans back in for a brief kiss, a 'definitely continuing this later' kind of kiss.

 

It's twilight by the time they've eaten and tidied the cooking gear away again. It's a clear night, so Sam spreads out a spare blanket while Natasha banks the fire, and they lie side to side, staring up as the stars come out.

Natasha's small hand seeks his, and he glances at her, looking cozy in the Rangers sweatshirt. She's looking up, but there's a smile playing around her lips.

"Normal enough for you?" he asks with a grin.

She rolls over, pushes up onto her elbows so she call look at him with unusual seriousness. There's a focus and intensity to her that makes his breath still, caught somewhere between unease and awe.

"That's not why I asked you along, you know."

"Oh?"

"This is not about you providing me with an experience." she moves her hand to across his shoulder, so she's leaning over his torso.

"I just wanted to spend time with you," she finally says, leaning down to press a decisive kiss to his lips.

He wonders for a brief moment if she felt she needed an excuse, but then he's distracted by the way her breasts feel pressed against his chest. He strokes her back in long passes, encouraging her to lean on him, and he slides his other hand into her hair, gently massaging her scalp at the back of her head.

She goes relaxed with a low sound deep in her throat.

"That's good. Great. Glad to hear it," he babbles, the elation of hearing her say that rising to his head. Then she's kissing him again, slow and hot like they have all the time in the world.

 

"Isn't this gonna be awkward when we actually visit Clint?" he asks later that night, when they're curled up together in the tent. Clint's farm in Pennsylvania is their last destination before she drops him off back home in DC.

They're each in their own sleeping bag, because it turns out their sleeping bags won't zip together. Natasha is snuggled down in her down-filled mummy model, and he might have teased her about not needing that, since she's Russian, if he hadn't heard himself think that. _Need_. The point is that this isn't a mission, and there is no earthly reason why she would have to endure being cold.

She makes a humming sound against his neck and blindly digs around under the pile of folded clothes that serves as her pillow. (His hoodie is in there. He's keeping an eye on it, but it might already be too late)

Coming up with her cellphone, she pulls up a text message.

_U better kiss him before u get here or i will – CB_

"Oh, it's like that, is it? Planning to gang up on me?"

"It could be?" she says softly, turning her face into his neck. "If you were into that. But that's a separate thing from you and me."

He kisses her forehead, reassured she isn't just reeling him in for some threesome thing. Not that he's exactly against the idea, even though he hasn't met Clint yet, but... it's nice to know that isn't all she wants him for.

She could have seduced him, but she didn't. It's only occurring to him now that, like her wilderness survival skills, it might be another aspect of the Black Widow she is trying to set aside for this trip. Just like he tries to set aside his counsellor's training and just be a friend to Steve and her.

 

He catches himself pushing the next day's drive a little further than they've done so far, and they make it almost to Minneapolis. Sam has seven days until his personal leave ends and he needs to be back at the VA. They could take their time, or they could push through North Dakota and have a little more time at the farm.

Which, you know, he might be looking forward to a little, after Natasha took a selfie of them kissing (who knew she could be so _silly_?) and sent it to Clint. The resulting back and forth banter has been semi-constant and suggests that having a few nights there instead of just one, might be well worth a few long driving days now.

 

They camp on an actual camping resort that night – hurrah for hot showers – and go for a twilight swim in South Twin Lake. It starts as exercise, because they can both stand to move around a little after a couple of long days driving. It ends with Sam repeatedly launching Natasha into the air from his cupped hands, so she can make a salto and a massive splash. (Steve has told him about launching her into the air with his shield, and watching her cling on to a flying alien jetski. It's a little less difficult to picture after seeing her do this).

There's kissing too, standing waist-deep in the water and making out like the teenagers Natasha has never been. Complete with the disapproving looks from the locals who can see them from around their lake-side patios. They've not gone much beyond hands under shirts since their first kiss, so Sam thinks they can buzz right off.

 

The farmhouse is the kind of place that belongs in a lifetime movie. It's old and a little worn down, could use some paint and maybe a new roof, but there are patches of repair here and there, like somebody's been caring about the place. It's at the edge of a small forest, tall oak and beech trees just starting to colour with autumn. There's a downed tree that somebody has started to saw into slices, and a couple of chickens roaming, and a large tabby barncat sitting on a fence pole.

Natasha pulls the Corvette into the open barn, next to an old tractor, and flashes him a challenging grin before getting out.

Sam never could resist a challenge.

There's a large, scruffy looking retriever-type dog coming toward them from the house, barking loudly, tail wagging hard. It almost barrels into Natasha, making excited circles around her, never standing still long enough to get properly petted. It breaks away for a moment to shove its nose against Sam's hands and circle him once, and then returns to Natasha. She's laughing, looking carefree in a way he'd never seen before this trip, and Sam doesn't notice Clint's approach until the dog breaks away to go circle him.

Clint is Sam's height, sandy blonde hair, body solid without being bulky. He's wearing a well-worn white t-shirt with a blue, purple and pink target on it. (Not subtle, but Sam gives him points for clarity.) He has very distracting forearms, and a nice smile as he takes in his visitors.

The dog is making figures of eight around Clint and Natasha, seemingly trying to corral them together. Sam notices they are signing – Natasha has mentioned Clint is partially deaf. Then Clint greets her with a brief kiss.

"You look great," he tells her, hand cupped around her jaw, and she smiles up at him. Then Clint turns to Sam, and Sam doesn't hide that he was looking.

"And so do you," Clint says, flashing a grin. "Come on up to the house, I've got coffee on."

Natasha tucks herself between the two men as they walk up to the house, and the dog runs big, joyful circles around the three of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Rare Pair Exchange, for tumblr user [idontneedtobeforgiven](http://idontneedtobeforgiven.tumblr.com/), who asked for Sam/Natasha or Clint/Sam/Natasha and 'fall roadtrip'.  
> I'm not American, so my 'American road trip' references come from pop culture, but I hope this made you happy :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Chase My Vinyl Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394163) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)
  * [[PODFIC] All The Records Are Playing (And My Heart Keeps Saying)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428242) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune)




End file.
